U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,158 discloses a stamped and formed electrical terminal having a pair of co-extensive arms, one of which is in the form of a cantilever spring so that when a pin or post is inserted into the space between the arms, the cantilever spring is deflected and establishes the contact force required for the terminal. Terminals of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,158, and similar terminals having two or more arms which define a receptacle, are widely used in many branches of the electrical industry. Terminals of these types can be manufactured at relatively low cost and are highly satisfactory, from a performance standpoint, when they are used within their limitations.
The maximum current which can be carried by terminals of the type previously described can be limited because the contact forces are limited to relatively low levels and, in some instances, the cross-sectional area of metal available for carrying the current is also limited.
The present invention is directed to the achievement of a terminal which may be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,158 but which is also suitable for use under circumstances where a higher current carrying capacity is required. Particularly, the invention is directed to the achievement of a terminal having a spring arm type receptacle in which the material, the metal, in the spring arms is employed with a high degree of efficiency so as to develop a relatively high contact force on a pin or post with which the terminal is mated and to provide a maximum amount of material in the spring arms thereby increasing the cross-sectional area available for current-carrying purposes. The principles of the invention can be used in a variety of electrical terminals other than terminals of the general type shown in the above-identified U.S. patent.